Gość w dom, siekiera w drzwi
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Były agent podejrzewał, że jego większa chałupa była jeden z czynników dla którego została mu przydzielona owa „misja wychowawczo-dydaktyczna" - jak to dobitnie określiła w liście Smokobójczyni.


**Disclaimer:** Andrzej Sapkowski and CDProjekt RED are the MCs. I'm just taking their creations for a spin.

 **A/N:** zaczęłam pisać jakiś czas temu. Zapomniałam już, co konkretnego miałam na myśli pisząc to cudo, ale jak tak na niego patrzę, to głupio by było zostawić go w mrokach dysku twardego, bo projekcik ma nawet kilka ciekawszych motywów. Więc może umówmy się, że to jest jeden z tych projektów „w trakcie". Jak mi się przypomni coś więcej, to dopisze. Może jakieś AU stworzę czy coś.

* * *

 **Gość w dom, siekiera w drzwi**

 **Karma**

Roche nie wierzył w bogów. Nie wierzył w wieczny ogień ani Militele. Najbliżej do wiary było mu Przeznaczenie – coś co Geralt usilnie starał się denuncjować a co ciągle dawało się wiedźminowi we znaki. Okoliczności owe były na tyle częste i niepodważalne, że trudno było w to nazwać przypadkiem. Nawet kochający teorie spiskowe Talar miałby problem z obaleniem dowodów.

W Zerikanii wierzono podobno w Karmę, która było pewną wariacją na temat Przeznaczenia. Ot, wierzono, że każdy uczynek, nieważne jak mały i nieznaczący, każdego kiedyś kopnie w dupę tak mocno, że kopany wyrzyga but kopiącego.

Trafienie do Vergen i pracowanie u i na rzecz nieludzi, Roche traktował jak taki właśnie kopniak trepem Karmy. Choć jak to zawsze mawiał jego nauczyciel Wspólnego: _szanuj belfra swego bo możesz mieć gorszego_.

Więc Roche zaciskał zęby gdy przychodziło mu pracować kolejną zmianę z rzędu nie wiedząc nawet czy otrzyma wynagrodzenie za tę poprzednie.

Wolał już harować wraz z krasnoludami w kopalni niż myć elfom podłogi.

 **List żelazny**

Vernona obudziło walenie do drzwi. Roche poderwał się z łóżka jednocześnie chwytając miecz oparty o nocny stolik. Pomimo zwykłego słuchu człowieka, były agent wychwycił bosy tupot małych stópek Anais, która przebiegła przez swój pokój i wlazła do szafy.

Roche'a jej zachowanie nie dziwiło. Oczywiście Vergen słynęło z swojej tolerancji i Egalitaryzmu. Ale to co Jaskier opiewał w balladach, gówno się miało do rzeczywistości. Były agent mógłby się nawet założyć, że nic, co bard miał w repertuarze, miało się do prawdziwego stanu rzeczy - nieludzie byli tak samo rasistowscy jak ludzie, może nawet i bardziej.

Nerwowe walenie w drzwi okazało się niewielką grupą nieludzkiej młodzieży i to nie byle jakiej: Elfy, krasnoludy, niziołki… wszyscy wytatuowani w charakterystyczne dla Scoia'tael motywy, ich przeszłość była wypisana nawet w ich posturze.

Dzicz zwaliła się do jego izby. Najstarszy półelf z grupy – chronologicznie nieco młodszy od Roche'a, a psychicznie ciągle dzieciak – wręczył, z dozą obrzydzenia, byłemu kapitanowi swój „żelaźniok" z czerwonym lakiem. Vernon z taką samą niechęcią szybko przełamał pieczęć, przeglądnął pergamin i zaklął najszpetniej jak tylko mógł. Skierowanie. Prawomocne. Przyklepane przez radę Vergen na czele z Saskią.

Anais niczym potępiona dusza wynurzyła się z wnętrza mieszkanka, zwabiona harmiderem i niezadowoleniem jej opiekuna. Stała teraz na palcach u boku Vernona, podciągając się o jego ramię, by móc chociażby zerknąć na treść dokumentu który tak wzburzył jej opiekuna.

\- mam nadzieję, że macie własne koce – odparł po chwili ciszy Roche, zbierając po kolei świstek od każdego przybyłego – nie przewidywałem że kiedykolwiek będę miał więcej gęb do wykarmienia.

I tak Vernon Roche został pierwszym, w pełni świeckim, przytułkiem dla nieludzkiej, trudnej młodzieży.

 **Sypialnia**

Dom Vernona należał do jednego z większych. Dostał go w ramach najmu od Vergen – wtedy administracja wierzyła, że jest kupcem podróżującym z córką i nierychło odnajdą się wraz z żona, zaczną płodzić dzieci i będą potrzebowali więcej pokoi. Następnie administracja dowiedziała się, że żony nie miał, więc ubzdurała sobie, że ową drugą połówkę niechybnie znajdzie. Potem wyskoczył Iorveth rozpoznał go, nie żeby Roche się specjalnie krył, pobili się na rynku podczas kiermaszu i spędzili razem noc w areszcie bluzgając na siebie z dwóch stron sali przez całą noc ale domu, ku zdziwieniu Roche'a, mu nie zabrali.

Roche upił piwa z obtłuczonego kufla i jeszcze raz przeanalizował listy żelazne. Były agent podejrzewał, że jego większa chałupa była jeden z czynników dla którego została mu przydzielona owa „misja wychowawczo-dydaktyczna" jak to dobitnie określiła w liście Smokobójczyni, choć do końca nie był w stanie pojąć dlaczego on – były agent antyterrorystki – miał się tą rozwrzeszczaną bandą degeneratów zajmować.

\- eee... przepraszam? – Niziołek odchrząknął. – czy zostanie nam przydzielona jakaś sypialnia?

\- odgradźcie sobie – Vernon machnął na drzwi za jego plecami.

Pomieszczenie było pełne rupieci po poprzednich lokatorach, które Roche nigdy nie miał siły sprzątać. Poza tym nie potrzebowali więcej miejsca. Do teraz.

\- A łóżka?

Roche wzruszył ramionami. Niziołek westchnął.

 **Fach w ręku**

Jak na Scoia'tael, młodzi byli mało zorganizowani. Zwlekli się z łóżka dawno po wzejściu słońca. Vernon, jak i Anais, już dawno zjedli śniadanie. Przyszła królowa siedziała, jak to miała w zwyczaju, w kącie i czytała podręcznik starszej mowy, należący do jej ojca. Skąd były agent zdobył ów wyświechtany tomik dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia i podejrzewała że tego już nigdy się nie dowie.

Porcje jajecznicy dla nieludzi już ostygły.

\- _Kto rano wstaje temu Melitele daje_ – Głos Roche'a kipiał sarkazmem, kiedy pierwszy ranny ptaszek, krasnolud o pokaźniej rudej brodzie, zwlekł się po kuchni a za nim, pojedynczo i ospale, zwaliła się reszta wesołej gromady.

\- siadajcie, jedzcie – były agent rozłożył ręce w przyjacielskim przerysowanym i wpół-szczerym geście - od dziś zwracać się do mnie będziecie _panie Vernonie_ , albo _proszę pana_ – Vernon rozpoczął oschło znad kubka naparu – ale tylko wtedy, kiedy będę naprawdę potrzebny. A tak, to nie chce was w ogóle słyszeć wedle zasady, że _dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają_. Zrozumiano?

Cisza.

\- zrozumiano? – naciskał były agent.

Przez pokój przeszła fala pomruków i przekleństw.

\- jesteście głusi czy po prostu nie słyszycie?

\- zrozumiano – odburknęła niemrawo nieludzka młodzież.

\- a co z nami teraz będzie? – zapytał rudobrody krasnolud.

\- ty kto?

\- Beatrycze.

\- krasnoludka? – twarz Vernon była pokerowa, jednak głos mu lekko drgnął.

\- nie widać?

\- nie

\- rasista – krasnoludka przewróciła oczami.

\- zdarza się i najlepszym.

\- to co z nami będzie? – Powtórzył pytanie krasnoludki Niziołek, między mlaśnięciami zimnego posiłku.

\- ty?

\- Freud.

\- głupie imię – Roche machnął ręką – będziesz Frodo. A co pan, panie Frodo będziesz robił, to pracował.

\- gdzie?

\- a w czym jesteś dobry?

\- w wojaczce.

\- oj – syknął teatralnie Roche i zacmokał – w tym chłopie nie jesteś dobry. Bo… jesteś chłopem? – dodał z przekąsem agent na co krasnoludka pokiwała z obrzydzeniem głową.

\- a ty co? wróżka? – Najstarszy półelf prychnął.

\- nie. – Vernon oparł się o ścianę – po prostu gdyby którykolwiek z was był dobry w wojaczce, to byście na niej zginęli z honorami albo pod powałą się powiesili. Cokolwiek, byle by nie żyć na garnuszku państwa a co dopiero jakiegoś człowieka.

Półelf pobladł ze wściekłości.

 **Tajemnica**

Byli Scoia'tael szybko znienawidzili Anais. Była cicha jak myszka. Poruszała się bezszelestnie. Nie rozmawiała z nimi. Pochlipywała tylko cicho przez sen lub zrywała się w środku nocy i człapała boso do pokoju ich opiekuna.

Lecz nie to młodzież irytowało.

Anais była świetnym szpiegiem – Z tą swoją okrągłą, niewinną twarzyczką i dużymi smutnymi oczami. Nikt jej nie podejrzewał.

Jak każdy szpieg, Anais kablowała.

Oczywiście nikt jej nigdy nie przyłapał na gorącym uczynku. Ba! Na samym początku młodzież była pewna, że dziewczynka jest skretyniała albo co najmniej niema.

Ale to musiała być ona, mimo, iż nikt jej nie widział, kiedy planowali dywersję na ich opiekunie, lub kiedy wciągali Fisstech na tyłach domu. Pomimo tego Roche zawsze wiedział. Nigdy ich może nie karał, bo nie miał dowodów. Ale po każdym występku dostawali przesoloną zupę czy idiotyczne, mozolne zadania które nie miały żadnego sensu.

To musiała być ta jasnowłosa zdzira.

Jak inaczej udowodnić to że Roche wiedział dokładnie co planują?

Przecież nie był magiem!

 **Przeciąganie liny**

Najstarszy półelf z grupki wyglądał jak Iorweth. Podobny nos, czarne włosy, kurwiki w oczach. I tak samo jak Iorweth, Młody nienawidził swojego nowego opiekuna. Kto wie? Może Lis Puszczy złapał jakąś biedną kobietę i gwałtem spłodził tego butnego potworka gdzieś w krzakach, miedzy wypalaniem jednej wioski a wyżynaniem drugiej?

Roche wprawnym ruchem upozorował potknięcie półelfa. Zanim jednak młodzieniec zdążył wyrżnąć nosem o blat stołu, Roche chwycił go za kark i zatrzymał go w powietrzu. Postawił Młodego do pionu, wygładzając poły jego tuniki.

\- jak na domieszkę elfa jesteś ciamajdą. – skarcił agent – jak bym cię nie złapał to byś sobie nos rozkwasił.

Oczywiście Roche wiedział, że ten… Lisek wie, że on wie, że on wie, że on wie. Ale gówno go to obchodziło. Kątem oka zauważył jak krasnolud..ka ukrywa uśmieszek za szeroką, włochatą dłonią.

No, i tak ma być!

 **Milczenie owiec**

Vernon od zawsze wiedział, że Anais ma charakterek zupełnie taki sam jak jej ojciec. Była zacięta, rachowała sytuację jak zawodowy szachista i gdyby historia potoczyła się inaczej i została żoną Radowida, biedak nigdy więcej nie wygrałby w szachy. Boussy był bardziej jak matka - naiwny i podatny manipulacjom. Może to zabrzmi okropnie, ale Roche w duchu cieszył się, że z dwojga złego to właśnie Boussy, a nie Anais, zakończył żywota.

Anais przemknęła jak strzała przez pokój, była cicha jak driada, ale Roche zbyt długo tropił nieludzi, by umknęła jego uwadze.

\- Anais? – Roche wezwał swoją podopieczną.

Dziewczynka wyłoniła się z kuchni niczym rak. Roche wstał i podszedł do przyszłej królowej.

\- co się tak przekradasz? Przecież wiesz, że nie mamy…

Miała podbite oko, przeciętą wargę a na opuchłym policzku wykwitł już ładny siniec.

\- kto to zrobił?

\- potknęłam się i spadłam ze schodów.

Gówno prawda, Roche zaklął w duchu, nie raz pozorował takie wypadki.

\- i co? Schody były wyłożone ćwiekowaną skórą? – to musiał być Lisek, ten skurwiel miał takie rękawice.

Dziewczynka westchnęła i potrząsnęła główką.

\- daj mi miesiąc – tembr jej głosu był twardy, jak u Foltesta, kurwa, kiedy rozkazy wydawał – _miesiąc_ – nacisnęła.

\- ani dnia więcej – odpowiedział Roche.

 **Rady sercowe**

Krasnoludka płakała, cichutko, na tyłach domu. Prała gacie i płukała materiał we własnych łzach.

Vernon nie przepadał na ckliwymi gadkami, za podnoszeniem moralitetów oddziału. Jego chłopaki z Pasów tego nie potrzebowali - Jak byli sfrustrowani czy podenerwowani, zapijali gorzkie żale w gorzale albo przeruchiwali je w domach uciechy. Do _obróbki_ Vernon miał tylko Ves – a ona była raczej babo-chłopem niźli babą - Ją to ustawiało się kopniakiem i szturchnięciem treningowego miecza.

Roche westchnął i wytrząsnął popiół z fajki. Nie ma co odwlekać.

W połowie odległości usłyszał jednak, że ktoś go uprzedził: Była Scoia'tael próbowała, poprzez zasmarkany nos, drżący głos i ściśnięte gardło opowiedzieć komuś swoje żale.

\- Ale dlaczego cię nie lubi?

Anais?

\- bo… – odpowiedziała Beatrycze – nie jestem tak ładna jak elfka czy człowiek. Spójrz na mnie: Bary szerokie jak szafa a broda gęsta jak Brokiloński las.

\- ale, sama mówiłaś, że krasnoludy mają inne te…no… srandady…

\- standardy…

\- _standardy_ co reszta! – oburzyła się dziewczynka – przecież kopiesz węgiel za dwóch, obiady to ty gotujesz, i to zaraz po pracy! Może tego nigdy nie powiedział, ale Vernonowi one bardzo smakują. Mnie też!

\- tylko, że Albert to chce mieć ładną żonę…

\- Varnon takich to dewiatami…

\- dewiantami…

\- _dewiantami_ nazywa, że- że im się w głowie od e-egalitaryzmu poprzewracało! A nawet jak co! Mnie się podobasz! Nawet Vernon mówił, że ciebie to pierwszą do normalnego życia w społeczeństwie wypcha.

\- myślisz, że jestem ładna? - Krasnoludka pociągła nosem.

– masz potencjał – pretendentka do tronu odpowiedziała rzeczowo, taksując młodocianą od góry do dołu - tylko bym się na twoim miejscu częściej myła, nową koszulę kupiła, tę w kwiatki pamiętasz? no i brodę bym przystrzygła i uczesała, może w warkoczyki zaplotła i wplotła w nie kilka tasiemek albo koralików. Ale nie za dużo! nie można się za bardzo starać! Tak mi mówiła pani Brygida, jak się mną i Boussym opiekowała…

Krasnoludka uśmiechnęła się na tyradę dziewczynki i wysmarkała się przez palce.

-… mówiła że jak się trzeba za bardzo umizgiwać to mężczyzna nie jest tego wart. Ale mnie się wydaję, że ona się po prostu zdenerwowała na Vernona. Ale ona go kocha, ja to wiem! A poza tym…

\- poza tym?

\- Jak nawet taki bezwstydny morderca jak Iorweth znalazł sobie swoją Saskię, to wszystko jest możliwe.

 **Prośba**

Roche spał płytko. Zawsze. Na początku – jako dziecko – musiał uciekać tylnim oknem z domu, za każdym razem kiedy do mieszkania wchodziła więcej niż jedna para nóg. Jako wagabunda, nie wszędzie mógł przespać całą noc i by nie być skopanym przez rycerzy zakonu Płonącej Róży trzeba było zmieniać miejsce spoczynku nawet do kilku razy na noc. A niebieskie Pasy same siebie tłumaczyły.

\- Vernon? nie śpisz? - Cichy głos Anais był jak kubeł zimnej wody.

\- nie, nie – Roche odpowiedział nerwowo – coś się stało?

\- mogę z tobą spać? Tylko dziś? – Vernon westchnął, mówiła to za każdym razem.

\- co się stało?

\- n-nic… nic się nie stało – głos dziewczynki załamał się – tak tylko…

Były agent bez słowa posunął się na bok, pozwalając by dziewczynka prześlizgnęła się ku ścianie i wtuliła się w jego plecy. Po chwili przestała drżeć i zapadła cisza.

No, nie do końca…

\- A-ha, Vernon? Śpisz?

\- m-hym

\- Nie zapomnij pochwalić jutro Beatrycze.

\- mmmmm…


End file.
